A Second Chance
by RomanceFantic
Summary: After the war with the Patriots, Monroe and Connor leave to reestablish the Monroe Republic. Betrayed and heart-broken, Charlie leaves her family in an attempt to find something to help her get over him. However, Monroe finds her and tries to make amends and make her realize that he wasn't who he had been and that the Monroe Republic wasn't what it had been either.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to forgive when the person you loved, walked up and left to go and recreate his evil domain. The fact that Monroe had left had Charlie broken, but when news came to the Matheson's that he was recreating the Republic with his son, Connor, her flames of passion became flames of hatred. Miles never spoke about it, but he didn't seem to angry about it. After all, Bass had fought with them and helped them defeat the Patriots. She never understood why he had left the way he had though. From the way it seemed, he had already known about her crush, and the bastard had encouraged her. The heated looks, the secret touches, the extra hours training her for whatever he thought was needed, always perfecting her form with small gentle caresses. God she hated him. He betrayed them. He betrayed her. The day he left she could barely contain herself, that was hard enough as it was.

_"Where are you going?" Charlie asked. _

_Bass eyed her, his soulful eyes piercing into her heart and skin, warming her to the very core. "Where do you think?" _

_Charlie glowered at him. "If I knew, would I be asking." _

_Bass approached her slowly, a predator pinning its prey, and she couldn't help but back against the wall. Normally she wasn't such a coward, she would have faced him head on, but now her emotions so wrecked within her that it was hard to not give into his chase. His approach never ceased, he continued stalking toward her, pausing several inches away from her with a light devilish smirk on his face. Her breath became erratic, heart pounding out of her chest. _

_"Your such a brat," his voice was soft and teasing, and his hand moved up to rest on her cheek, stroking her cheekbone with a calloused thumb. She sighed, leaning into his hand. Why? Why did he do this to her? Why did he toy with her heart and her body with a simple gentle touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, lips parting and her tongue snaked out, licking at her suddenly dry lips. She heard his growl, the rumbling of his chest as it pressed against hers deliciously. _

_"Charlotte, look at me." He only called her Charlotte when they were alone, everywhere else and to anyone else she was just Charlie, but she'd be damned if she didn't like the way it rolled off his tongue. She forced her eyelids apart and met the deep eyes of Sebastian. His eyes were hooded, dark lashes framing his eyes. "God what do you do to me?"_

_I don't know, she thought. What do I do to you? Is it the same thing that you do to me? _

_His breath fanned against her face, and he leaned down, resting their foreheads together. _

_What was he doing? She wanted to feel him, his lips. Doing exactly what she wanted, she gripped the front of his shirt and lifted her lips to his. She waited, waiting for him to react and soon enough he did. His hand drifted to her neck, cupping it for deeper contact as the other slowly made its way to her hip bringing her lower half smashing into his. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth, stroking gently at her, sucking at her tongue. She moaned into his mouth, and the pace quickened. Passion heated the air around them, becoming scorching. Suddenly she needed more, she needed to feel him, to feel his skin. Her hands made their way down to the edge of his shirt and moved the material upwards, her fingers stroking at the muscle of his abdomen. The muscle contracted and tightened under her fingers and a groan escaped his lips. _

_Don't let this end, she prayed. A naive prayer, she knew, but she couldn't stop herself from begging for just that. Of course, since when did Charlie ever get what she wanted. A knock resounded in the room and forced them to pull away. His eyes burned with desire, the look heating her so rapidly she shifted to try and ease the ache for him. _

_"What?" Bass growled at the person on the other side of the door, his voice guttural and rasped with passion. _

_"Monroe we need to leave." It was Connor, his voice slightly muffled behind the door. _

_"I'll be down in a minute." _

_Connor's footsteps resounded down the steps. Charlie's eyes swiveled back to Bass, who was now watching her with undermining curiosity. _

_"You kissed me." The statement sent shuddered down her spine, the lust in his voice making goosebumps appear on her arms. _

_"And you kissed me back." _

_He nodded in agreement. Charlie released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He stepped closer but kept a distance that irked her and her hormones so much. Before she knew it, she was stepping as close as she could get to him, resting her hand on his nights growth of beard that he hadn't bothered shaving, stroking the prickly hairs with her hand, before stepping in and embracing him. His arms wove themselves around her bringing her closer, and slowly he brought his head down to her hair, inhaling. He breathed a sigh at how good it was, how sweet and innocent and intoxicating. _

_"I should go," Charlie whispered, her heart not even allowing her to move away from those wonderfully safe arms. _

_"You should," however Bass made no move to let her go. Slowly she untangled herself from his embrace. Leaning upwards, she brushed a kiss against his lips and whispered, "Don't go." _

But Charlie guessed he hadn't cared enough, about her, or Miles, or Rachel or...her. She figured he didn't care about her at all. And of course he didn't, he was much older, way more intelligent, attractive, and so many other things that compared to him she was just average. But right now she didn't care. Sebastian Monroe had broken her heart and she finally didn't care anymore, about anything or anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Bass left, and Charlie no longer knew what to do with herself. When she wasn't moping, she was hunting, and when she wasn't hunting she was drinking like a fish at bars. God, she hated him, she hated what he did to her. Not only that but what he did to her family. Word had spread a month after he left that he was rebuilding the Monroe Republic. Conniving bastard. No one went against him, but from what she'd heard, it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time around. It was more lenient, more peaceful, and he was going around _helping _people. Apparently, he was rebuilding towns, creating jobs, and with the nano-tech gone, they were trying to recreate the ability to harness electricity. A scowl found it's way across her face and she ordered another shot. Downing it, she stiffened as the chair beside her screeched against the wooden floors.

"A scotch please." That voice, it was familiar. It seemed like...

Charlie looked beside her. Adam? What the hell was he doing here? Her eyes assessed him and his assessed her before he smiled.

"Hello, Charlie." She glanced down at his clothes. Monroe uniform, but when she looked at his wrist, it wasn't marked the way it was supposed to be.

"They don't do that anymore." He gestured to her wrist. "The whole marking thing. When people tried to bring it up, Monroe told them that if he found anyone giving those marks anymore, they would be imprisoned."

She grunted and turned back to the bartender, who smiled at her suggestively. She smirked back, and gestured for another drink. "Why are you here, Adam."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I work for Monroe now."

"Who doesn't work for Monroe, the bastard always finds someway to get everyone under his thumb." The hatred and bitterness towards him wasn't hard to distinguish.

Adam chuckled beside her. "He's actually not that bad anymore, if anything, he's a good guy now. Rumor has it that a woman changed him, that he fell in love with her and made him want to become a better person."

The jealousy came before she could stop it, burning her insides and she could feel the unwanted tears coming her way. The feeling burned her the way the alcohol didn't. Her heart ached within her chest, like a hand wrapping itself around and it squeezed so tightly she could hardly breathe. Damn him. Damn him all the way to hell. Of course he had no consideration for her, considering their parting and the fact that he had left anyway showed her how little he cared for her, so why wouldn't he fall in love with someone else. Any woman would be insane not to want him...even her.

"Charlie." Adam's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Come on, we have to leave."

"What? Who said I was going anywhere with you?" She glowered at him, standing defiantly, arms crossed beneath her chest, legs braced for any harsh movements thrown her way.

"Monroe's orders. Told me to find you and bring you to the Republic. And he told me to give you this." He handed her a small note, and as she unfolded it she realized that Miles wrote this. Her father wrote this, gave it to the man she despised and told that exact man to find her, track her down and give her this.

_Dear Charlie, _it said.

_I figured that being on your own was what you needed. But right now, nothing is right. At least the world isn't. Because of the lack of technology, people have gone crazy, and there is something wrong with everything now. Now everyone fights for their own gain. I'm not saying that everyone is like that, and I know you're perfectly able to protect yourself, but I need your help. For my sake, I need to you help Bass. He's not a bad guy, Charlie. Not anymore. And I know that you think what he did is wrong, but its not. He's recreating order in the right way, the good way. Please forgive him. Whether you know it or not, me and Bass are still friends. I knew that he was going to rebuild the Monroe Republic way before he had actually left. Have some faith, he needs you right now. Oh, and Rachel says, hi and that she loves you and misses you. She also wants to know if your going to come to Aaron's wedding next month. _

_Love you kiddo. _

_Miles_

She glowered at the paper in her hand. Not a bad guy? Forgive him? Have faith? How was she ever going to forgive the guy that broke her. She didn't care if Miles wanted her to help Bass. The fact was that he was a power-hungry, greedy evil man and...and...god she couldn't even insult him. Damn him. Before she realized what was going on, Adam had cuffed her and began pushing her towards the exit.

"What the hell are you doing?" She struggled against him, trying to move his iron grip and scowled when she didn't succeed.

Adam laughed. "For a Matheson, your reflexes are slow, you should have been paying more attention."

She snarled at him, but kept walking. She would get Bass for forcing her to go to him. After 3 months? What more could he want from her? Adam helped her into the saddle before fitting himself behind her.

"I promise you, if you bring me to him I will get him where he stands, and you'll be next."

Adam chuckled. "Last time you faced me, I tied you up remember? Plus, I also remember you getting your ass kicked by Monroe a while after."

She grunted in response, and Adam guided the horse in the direction he wanted, chuckling behind her. She knew that well enough, but it didn't matter. When she faced Bass, he would be getting a piece of her mind, whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe sat before her in his gorgeous glory, eyes scrutinizing every detail of her. Charlie glared back at him, not bothering to hide the fact that she no longer liked him or even trusted him, for that matter. Connor stood beside his father, glancing between them and smirking in amusement.

"I'll take my leave now," Connor spoke, breaking the silence. Bass didn't respond, he only continued gazing at her with an intensity that made her knees weak and the spot between her legs wet and ready for him.

No, she thought. I won't give in to him again. I mean he only kissed me and look how I turned out. He's a womanizing disaster waiting to happen.

"Charlotte." Her heart fluttered as he pronounced the name that he'd called her when they were alone together. Damn him, knowing her weaknesses.

"Monroe." Charlie replied icily, and his eyes narrowed a fraction before a frown found its way to his face. Charlie's heart clenched at the look of hurt that passed though his face, but she kept herself passive. She wasn't going to give into temptation.

* * *

Bass couldn't help but admire the woman standing before him. He'd missed her so much that it would physically hurt. At night, he would wake with her name on his lips and rampant erection that didn't cease until he both took a cold bath and took care of it. But looking at her now, maybe he was wrong about how she had felt about him. He'd thought the kiss they'd shared held promise for their future, but maybe for her it was something different. Maybe because he'd left, he'd destroyed all the promise that kiss had held. Bass stood, his heart clenching painfully at the way she was looking at him. So much hatred, so much disgust. Was she really that disgusted by him? Didn't she know that he wasn't the same man he'd been back then? He wasn't the man who ordered to take her father or brother from this world. He was different. Because of her. Why did she not realize? Why did she hate him so much? He strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing him to her chest.

She struggled against him for a minute, but then her arms wrapped around him. He didn't miss the way she sighed or the way her heart began picking up the pace as their chests connected. He rested his cheek against her hair, inhaling the scent he deprived himself from for too long.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply, and he pulled back to look at her. She was biting her lip, looking vulnerable with her eyes avoiding his and tears threatening. His heart hurt, his stomach feeling nauseous at the idea of making her cry. He couldn't help himself. He cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheekbones, caressing her soft skin. He moved slowly waiting for her to make him stop or say no, but when she didn't, he brushed his lips against hers. He felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and Bass almost cried out in pain. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth.

Charlie sighed against his mouth, his tongue caressing hers in a sweet dance of passion and torment. Charlie pulled back first and he could help his grunt of annoyance. But then she moved away from him completely, standing several feet away from him and a growl tore itself from him before he could stop it.

Charlie just stared at him. Her eyes were soft and probing as if she was trying to read him.

"Charlotte..." Bass began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please."

He didn't know what he was begging for, what he wanted but he couldn't help but begging for her to give him something, anything. She shook her head at him, her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders in cascading waves of gold.

"Leave me alone, Bass."

"Charlie please just listen to me."

* * *

Charlie wasn't ready for this. This confrontation that already had her walls crumbling down. She didn't want to listen, so she turned her back to him, facing the window.

"Charlotte...I'm not a perfect person. I've made so many mistakes and I've hurt you so many times that I don't know how to make it up to you. But please I'm begging you to forgive me...I need..."

Her heart filled with unknown emotions, swelling at his beautiful words. The door swung open and Adam stood there, looking worried and upset at the same time, but he quickly masked his expression.

"What is it?" Bass snarled, his voice showing how much temper he was lacking for these interruptions.

"Charlie and I have somewhere to go, it's kind of important."

Bass glanced between the two of them and Charlie gave Adam a small smile. She glanced at Bass quickly and noticed his expression: anger, hurt, defensiveness.

Bass was jealous. For some reason, her heart swelled at the idea of him being jealous at someone else because of her.

"Where is it that you need to go?" The words had a harsh edge and Adam fidgeted under Monroe's gaze.

"Well...I need to give her a tour of the mansion, and then we're going out for a drink."

Bass's gaze burned into her possessively. "Drinks, huh?"

Charlie nodded, and felt her body grow hot and bothered as his eyes scorched her skin with his burning jealousy.

"You'll have to cancel your plans with Charlotte, Adam. She's tired and I'm taking her to her room."

Charlie looked at him, surprise filling her as Bass took a few steps toward her.

Adam moved toward her, too, but Bass shot him a look that would have melted him with its intensity. Bass wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive manner, a way of showing Adam that she belong to him. Adam still defied and reached for Charlie's hand. Bass gripped Adam's wrist, preventing him from actually touching her. "Don't ever attempt to touch her when she's with me."

Adam looked at her sympathetically and smiled gently before striding out.

* * *

**P.S There's no love triangle, FYI, its all Charloe! Just letting you know**


	4. Chapter 4

Bass couldn't contain himself. The overwhelming feeling of possessiveness had swept over him when she smiled at Adam, but when Adam had said they had plans to go together somewhere, he couldn't hold back. He could feel his mind bringing up images of them naked and intertwined, sheets sticking to the perspiration of their skin. His scowled deepened as the images passed through his mind.

Charlie glanced at him in worry. "Bass?" The concern in her voice swayed him. "Bass what's wrong?"

Bass took a few deep breaths as he led her to his room. He'd be crazy to let her sleep by herself when she could sleep beside him. He'd been denying himself the idea of her beside him for too long.

He hadn't realized they were in his room until he'd opened the door and Charlie was sitting on his bed watching him as he paced around his room. The images began getting more intense, more passionate, and he could feel his heart breaking.

"Sebastian!" Charlies voice threw those thoughts away as soon as she said his name. His heart fluttered.

Charlie approached him and settled her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look into those beautiful eyes that draw him like a moth to a flame. "There's no reason to be jealous. Adam's just a friend."

He hadn't realized how easily she could read him. Still he denied the idea of him being jealous. "I wasn't jealous."

She gave him a breath-taking smile and laughed. "I'm sure you weren't."

He smiled and her face sobered. "What?" Bass whispered, insecurity dawning on him.

Charlie shook her head. "I like it when you smile."

"I don't like it when you smile at other guys."

Charlie smirked. "Told you you were jealous."

Bass chuckled, but he wanted to know if she'd-

She seemed to have read his thoughts and said, "I've forgiven you, and I'm sorry. I was just so-"

"Hurt. I know. I never should have left."

Her eyes bore into his. He wanted to make her his. So guys like Adam wouldn't come near her anymore. But he didn't want scare her away with the intensity of his need. He brushed a gentle kiss against her lips. Charlie responded with a deeper, desperate kiss that he couldn't help but respond. His hands slowly made their way to her hips, dragging down to cup her bottom and wrapping her legs around his waist. She ground herself into him and a groan escaped his lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance and for a moment he let her take the lead. Her tongue wrapped itself around his for a quick suck before she pulled away, dragging her lips down to his neck. They dropped on the bed, and Charlie straddled him before continuing her ministrations. She bit up to his ear and nibbled on the soft lobe before dragging her tongue down the length of his neck. He groaned, his hand fisting her hair. She brought her lips lower, licking and nibbling at his nipple before moving lower. She trailed kisses down his abdomen, licking his navel. Bass arched upward off the bed and moaned her name.

She looked up at him and gave him a wicked grin.

"Charlie. Please."

Charlie giggled, pressing a small kiss on his pants, where the head of his cock was, licking her lips when she noticed it throb. She cupped him through his pants, enjoying his gasp. Unbuttoning them she pulled them down, looking at his straining erection tight against his briefs.

A knock interrupted them. "Monroe? We need to go."

Connor's voice echoed through their silence. Charlie wrenched herself away from him, and Bass glowered at the door. Bass gave her a longing look, brushing his lips against hers before fixing himself and walking out the door.

* * *

Charlie replayed what happened in her head and nearly died within herself. What had she been thinking? But as it replayed itself again, she realized that she had no regrets. As much as she would want to regret almost jumping into bed with him, she hadn't lied about forgiving him. He had her wrapped around his finger and she hated it. She hated that she could be so angry at him for months, but when he said a few sweet words to her and kissed her, suddenly she could forgive him. He evoked such unknown feelings in her that not even she understood. Charlie sighed, and got up, leaving the room. She saw Adam and tapped him on the shoulder, a large smile on her face.

"Hey," Adam smiled at her. Connor passed beside them, smirking at Charlie and winking at Adam throwing him a sultry smile before disappearing in one of the rooms. She glanced at Adam, who was admiring his shoes, a small blush on his face.

"You and...Connor?" Charlie was genuinely surprised but happy for the both of them.

Adam chuckled lightly. "I would assume so, but I'm not 100% sure yet."

Charlie laughed. "Come on, lover boy, let's go."

"Go where?"

Charlie laughed. "I need a drink, and from the looks of it," she glanced down at his pants, where he was trying to adjust himself. "So do you."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I would guess so."

"So you and Monroe, huh?"

Charlie blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

Adam laughed. "I knew when I went to get you that you hated him so much, it must have been something more."

She scowled at him and nudged him playfully.

"So where's a good place to get some good alcohol and bad service?"

Adam laughed at her. "Come on. If we ride, we'll be there in about 30 minutes.

Charlie giggled with him, ready for some cheap booze and a distraction from her distraction.

* * *

Monroe watched out the window, not expecting what he saw, when he noticed Charlie riding away with someone. Was that...Adam? His jaw clenched. Someone had a lot of explaining to do when they got back.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie giggle, nearly falling off the horse when they arrived back at the Militia's base. She was drunk out of her mind. And all she wanted was to find Bass and give him the night of his life. Adam walked clumsily behind her and slinging his arm around her shoulder, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Charlie," he slurred. "You're my best friend. I love you, girl. You accepted me for who I am, and didn't judge me."

"What is going on here?" Bass' voice roared at them, and Charlie could feel the possessiveness rolling off of him in waves.

"Hey Bass." Charlie sent him a sultry smile, filled with the promise of an entire night of passion. She noticed how it caught him off guard and giggled.

"Adam, you should go. Connor's probably looking for you."

Adam chuckled, nodding his head before dropping another wet kiss on her cheek and skipping off to find his lover.

She looked back at Bass, who's eyes had darkened, his fists clenched at his sides. "Did he just...kiss you?"

Charlie wiped the saliva off her cheek, and then proceeded to scratching the back of her head. "I think so..." She trailed off as she noticed Bass watching her with heated eyes. She admired his body, paying attention to the details of his hair, the chiseled cheekbones, the piercing blue eyes. Her eyes moved lower to the tightness of his shirt, and how deliciously low his uniform pants hung on his hips. She felt the heat pooling between her thighs. God she wanted him.

"Bass, you should take your clothes off."

Bass' eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Charlie cleared her throat. Maybe he just didn't hear her correctly. "Bass, I think that you should bring me to your room, take off your clothes and fuck me."

She stepped closer to him, watching in utter fascination at the way his Adam's apple moved with nervousness.

"Charlotte, you're drunk. You don't know what you want." His voice was husky, and she noticed the stirring in his pants.

She pressed herself against him, rubbing herself into his engorged cock. Her hands trailed a path upwards to his shoulders, massaging the tense muscle there. She angled her head closer to the fascinating Adam's apple, nipping at it lightly, before latching on and sucking on it.

His groan echoed in her ear and she pulled away, grinning at him. Bass watched her with a gentle expression.

"Come on Charlotte, let's get you to bed."

"Don't you mean get me _into _bed?" She whispered seductively into his ear.

Bass groaned at her. "You're going to be the death of me."

Charlie sobered. "I already was once, remember?"

"What?"

"When my mother had to execute you, remember? I thought you were dead."

He planted a kiss on her forehead in an attempt to comfort her. "Come on."

Bass swept her into his arms and carried her to his room. Charlie sighed and snuggled into his chest.

He laid her on his bed and for a moment he just watched her. His eyes roamed her golden hair, long lashes, shapely nose and pouty pink lips. But a while after, he pulled off his shirt and began removing Charlie's belt, so she would sleep more comfortably. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her. It was the best sleep he'd had in years.

* * *

Bass got up before Charlie did, trying to find coffee and see if there was any aspirin left in the medical supplies. When he got back, she was laying on her side, facing the door, her face peaceful and oh so beautiful. He couldn't help but chuckle at her bed head.

"Charlotte."

He waited until her eyelids fluttered open before smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed. She yawned, pulling herself up and resting against the head board.

"Hey." She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey, drink up, we have some pretty intense training to do today."

"Training?"

Bass laughed. "Did you really think you could go get drunk with a guy and you wouldn't get punished for it?"

Bass watched as a strange light flickered in her eyes, before she focused on what was left of the coffee and the aspirin. He watched as she drank it and focused on the muscles in her neck as she drank and the little bit of warm coffee that dribbled down her chin.

Charlie moaned, and Monroe could feel himself stirring in his pants. "What is it?"

"Coffee. I haven't tasted coffee since I was little. How did you manage this?"

"I'm Sebastian Monroe. How could I not have coffee?"

Charlie chuckled. "Isn't it a little too early too be cocky?"

Bass was somber however. "Charlie it's still to early to have your guard down. It's only been a year since we defeated the Patriots, but it doesn't mean that the world still isn't primeval."

"Bass, I can take care of myself."

Bass sighed. "Do you remember the last time I found you at a bar? You were drugged and there was a huge chance you were going to get raped."

He felt his veins fueling with fire at the idea of someone touching _his_ Charlie.

Charlie touched his cheek. "Come on, let's go train so I can kick your ass."

He laughed. "We'll see."

Charlie strode down the hall only to be pulled back by Bass, who avoided her eyes and focused on intertwining their hands. His heart was pounding in his chest. He stared down at their intertwined hands, looking at how smooth her skin was compared to the callousness of his hand. He turns her hand over looking at her wrist, at the mark that was left because of his army. He runs his thumb over the mark, feeling her shiver and hearing her quick intake of breath. He placed a light kiss on the mark, watching her expression as he did so.

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut as he placed several other kisses. "Come, Charlotte, we need to train."

Her eyes opened, lust visible in her eyes and it took him everything he was to not go back and take her.


	6. Chapter 6

The sweat poured down Charlie's chest, her shirt stuck to her back and her throat ached from dehydration. Bass wasn't holding anything back. Their first spar was simple, easy, she took him down with ease. But now, she had the feeling that he'd let her. Bass had his General Monroe face on, and he swung at her, a quick jab, and she managed to block it. With his arm blocked, she swung a mean right hook, but he grabbed her fist. He shoved her backwards with his shoulders, releasing her hand and forcing her to release him. She fell backwards, landing on her rear side. She saw a quick flash of concern flit across his face before he hid it behind the mask again. She could feel a plan forming itself as the gears turned in her head. If she was going to beat him, she was going to do more than play fair.

He stepped closer and she gave a reverse low round-house kick, spinning upward into a side kick. Her first kick worked well, managing to knock Bass down, but he didn't get up as fast enough as she'd hoped and caught her leg. She found herself trapped between his hand gripping her ankle and his eyes. When he'd caught her ankle, she couldn't help but look at him and when she did, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Slowly, he moved upwards, only to swing her ankle in an unexpected direction, causing her to fall forward. She found herself instead of a hard ground, on top of a sweaty, tempting Bass, who's eyes were begging her to give in to her desires. Well, this is one fight he wasn't going to win. She stared at him and his eyes mirrored her expression of determination with a hint of lust. Well, hint would be a huge understatement, but she ignored it, or attempted to and rolled off of him. Going for the water, she glanced back at Bass who was watching her with an intensity that stirred her heart and her hormones. She turned back to the water, taking several large gulps, before turning back to him. He was still watching her. She smirked at him, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling the material over her head and discarding it somewhere. Bass' eyes burned into her skin.

"Well come on, Sebastian, let's get this over with."

Bass gave her a heated look, a smirk forming at his luscious lips.

_Focus, Charlie._

Bass pulled his drenched shirt over his head, discarding it the same way she had. This was not going according to plan. Charlie's eyes roamed over the muscle that stood before her. She licked her lips at the broad shoulders, hard pecs, and rock hard abs that stood several feet from her. She bit her lip and looked at Bass' expression, who was seemingly entranced with her breasts, watching them rise and fall with each breath.

"Charlotte, if you don't put on your shirt right now..."

"What are you gonna do, Bass? Punish me? Maybe I want you to punish me."

Bass' eyes roamed her naked upper half before returning to her face. His eyes promised how much she would regret taking off her shirt, and she wondered if maybe he didn't like her body, but all insecurities died when she noticed the glimmer of admiration and lust on his face.

"Fine then." Bass lunged at her and she laughed gleefully, escaping his grasp and turning to taunt him. Charlie brushed the loose strands out of her face, waiting for Bass to make his move. She watched as he moved towards her with amazing agility and readied herself in a defensive stance. He sent a playful punch towards her and Charlie blocked it with ease, sticking her tongue out at him.

Bass growled at her. "Do that again, and it becomes mine."

Charlie smirked. She sent a punch towards him which he could obviously block with the lack of force she'd used. His hand wrapped around her fist and she'd forgotten that they were actually training. The tension around them rose and Bass pulled her toward him, the invasion of his tongue in her mouth soon prevailed.

His hand released her wrist, moving down to her waist to bring her closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck, toying with the damp curls at the nape of his neck. She let him control the kiss, reveled in it, as his mouth mated with hers. They fell to the floor and Charlie broke apart the kiss with a laugh. Bass chuckled as well and they simply laid there, her head resting at the crook of his neck, her fingers tracing the tattoo on his forearm. Charlie sat up for a moment and Bass turned to lay on his stomach. She stared at the scars on his back, the marks of the whip, her mother had told her. She laid her head on his shoulder blade, tracing the marks with her fingers. She couldn't help the urge to kiss the marks that remained and did just that. Charlie trailed her lips on each scar, hearing him sigh as she did so. Her hands began admiring his back, caressing each ridge, trying to memorize each and every detail.

"Charlotte."

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

Charlie did as she was told, moving away from his back and into his arms. His arms felt so warm, safe. So freaking safe that she never would have believed that they had gone to war with power-hungry Patriots. Or that her father was dead, or Ben, or Nora or anyone that had died. Her heart constricted with an unknown emotion and her fear kicked in, but Bass tightened his arms around her and her fears faded away as she smelt the saltiness of his perspiration. She rubbed her face against his chest, and pressed her ear against his heart, listening to the beating of his heart.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bass released her, and Charlie turned to see her _father_standing in the doorway. "Miles? What are you doing here?"

Miles let out a dark chuckle. "That's a good question. But you know what's a better question? Why the hell are you and Bass shirtless and laying together?"


	7. Chapter 7

Miles was pacing impatiently. Rachel had been begging him to come and see if Bass had gotten Charlie, and he'd ridden in the morning hoping that they were somewhat familiar with each other like they'd been before, but he hadn't guessed that they'd gotten _that _familiar. He scowled as the image came back into his mind. Bass, of all people? He couldn't deny that he was slightly happy that it was Bass because after everything they'd been through, he knew he could trust him, and by the way he was looking at Charlie, he knew that Bass was crazy in love with her. Charlie seemed just as smitten as Bass was. He remember how distraught she'd been when Bass'd left. Suddenly the pieces clicked. Charlie and Bass...Bass and Charlie...together...Miles sighed, and turned back to them, who had changed and were sitting on a couch, each at the farthest end. Miles noticed the twitching in Bass' hands, like he was aching to touch Charlie and the thought made him shudder. Charlie herself was twitching, glancing at Bass when she thought he wasn't looking.

"So the two of you..." Miles grimaced and cleared his throat.

Bass and Charlie shared a look and then both looked away. He noticed the pink hint in _both _their cheeks and he felt the surprise filling him. Bass had never blushed. Never. And here he was, blushing over an unfinished sentence. Quickly as it came, it left, and Miles stared down at him.

"Charlie?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Miles." Her composure straightened, and she put on the great Matheson mask on. "I mean, we're both adults right? What adults do is no one else's business unless they bother to share."

Charlie gave her mother's _Don't argue with me_ face, and Miles debated on whether he should play the father card. He decided it was best not to, but he could always play the over-protective uncle card.

"And how long has this been going on?"

Charlie smirked. "Details, Miles, details. Details means personal. Plus, we don't even know what this is yet."

Bass' gaze swiveled to her and stayed there, like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. Charlie didn't even look at him. "You didn't bother to tell us about you and mom, now did you."

Ouch. Damn she was good. Miles smirked. "Touché."

Miles turned to Bass. "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Bass turned his gaze away from Charlie and stared Miles down. "I would let you."

Miles felt happiness swell into his chest. For some reason, he knew they would end up together, and by the looks of it, he knew they were perfect for each other.

"Alright."

Miles opened his arms towards Charlie and smiled when she dropped the mask. Charlie rose and hugged him. He glanced at Bass, who's eyes were filling with possessiveness. Miles held back the urge to chuckle. Bass was so screwed. As much as he'd try, Charlie was going to fight his possessiveness eventually and when she did, he wanted to be there to see it.

* * *

Charlie had never been so happy, she was sorta with Bass, and Miles had accepted them. After many death and castration threats, of course but still. Connor and Adam were walking down the hallway and Charlie nodded at them in acknowledgement. Adam responded with a small smile and Connor just glared at everything.

"Hey guys."

Connor strode right past her, and she raised a questioning brow at Adam, who looked down guiltily.

"Well, Connor wanted to come out to Monroe today, but I told him I wasn't ready for that. I also told him that I didn't even know what we were and he just got so upset." Adam sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. Our relationship is becoming so much more than I thought it would."

Charlie nodded. That's exactly how she felt. Bass made her feel things so deeply that it scared her. "Come on, drinks sound so nice."

She felt Bass before she actually heard him, and her body heated. She didn't know how long she'd last. She wanted him so badly.

"Oh Charlotte, you're not going anywhere."

Her heart pounded against her chest. _Stay strong. Can't depend on him forever. _

"I'm sorry Bass, but last time I checked, you don't own me."

His eyes flashed and her thighs grew wet in anticipation.

"Uh..." Adam looked unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Charlotte, don't test me."

"Relax, Bass, Adam needs a friend and I think you need some time alone."

"I need some time alone?"

Charlie smiled as his eyes grew soft. "Yes, and my friend here needs some guidance and cheap booze."

"Then I'll go with you."

Charlie stepped in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't think so, Bass. I don't want him to be a third wheel when I'm supposed to be helping him."

"How would Adam," his eyes flicked up to narrow his eyes dangerously at him before looking back at her. "Be a third wheel."

Charlie chuckled huskily. "Because I would be too caught up in you to pay attention to him."

Bass' arms wove themselves around her and he brought her so close his lips brushed against her as he spoke. "Good. I don't want you to pay attention to him."

Charlie sighed. There was no way to get out of this without some type of compromise. "Alright. Give me and Adam a couple hours and then why don't you and Connor come get some drinks with us after."

"Connor?"

"Don't worry about it," She brushed a kiss against his lips. "We'll meet you guys up there later, okay?"

Bass reluctantly let her go. "Alright."

She turned away from Bass, gripped Adam's arm and dragging him out before she turned around, ran into Bass' arms and never left.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie sat beside a depressed Adam, who was drinking away his sorrows with whiskey, complaining how bad their argument was and how he was disappointed that Connor didn't understand his feelings. She sighed. Adam ordered another cup of whiskey and Charlie shook her head at the bartender, grabbing Adam by the collar and punching him in the face. Adam let out a groan.

"Charlie," Adam grabbed his nose, squeezing his nostrils between 2 finger tips. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for your consistent drunken rambling about how your relationship is in a bad place. Just fucking say your sorry and deal with it, don't make it anymore complicated than it needs to be."

Adam looked like he was about to break down in tears. Holy shit. "I don't want to lose him Charlie! God knows what would happen if Monroe found out about us!"

Charlie looked at the distraught man before her. So this is what love did to people. For the first time in her life, she feared an emotion. She feared that she would end up feeling this for Bass and she wouldn't be able to be herself anymore. She feared what that emotion could do if Bass broke her heart. Love required a certain trust that she didn't know she was willing to give.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Bass couldn't help asking her. She looked so entranced with her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him. His possessiveness reared its ugly head and he suddenly wanted all of her attention. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered. She didn't even realize how beautiful she was, sitting there so casually, eyes far, and she could have easily been taken or drugged seeing as how all the men were staring at her like a piece of meat.

_Dammit Charlotte, _his head hurt at the idea of her letting her guard down and getting hurt. They would have to go through some intense training again.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Bass chuckled. "Well, love, then you must have been thinking about something specific to be so lost in thought."

He liked the way 'love' rolled off his tongue. It seemed to fit her, and the way his heart swelled. Charlotte merely hummed in acknowledgement. Connor had disappeared with Adam, seeing as the man was no longer kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Come love, let's go. Connor and Adam seemed to have patched things up."

She glanced at him in surprise, hopping off the bar-stool and standing beside him. "You knew?"

He smirk. "There aren't many things I don't know."

Charlie laughed at his cockiness and he couldn't help but become entranced. He loved the way her entire face lit up when she smiled. He loved the adorable crinkles at the edges of her eyes. He loved the way she tilted her head back as she did so. He loved the adorable dimples that appeared when she laughed. He loved...her. He loved her. He loved her through and through, with every fiber of his being. The world slowed at this realization.

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"Charlotte," he gripped her shoulders so her eyes solely focused on him. "Tonight, I'm going to make love to you."

With that said they couldn't get back soon enough. Bass swept her up in his arms and Charlie laughed. They arrived back and she discarded her shirt. His lips were hot on hers, soft, probing and he couldn't help but savor her taste and the feel of her warm mouth. He needed to show her. He needed to show her just how much he loved her. Her hands worked on lifting his shirt and tossing it over her head. He chuckled but his passion killed his laughter. He watched as she marveled in his body. Her hands ran across his chest, tracing the ridges of his abdomen. His hand went around her to unclasp her bra. Her breasts sprung free and the bra dropped to the floor, forgotten. His hands stroked her breasts, cupping then, stroking the pebbled nipple. Charlie growled at him.

"Screw foreplay. I need you. Now."

Her lips clashed against his. Her teeth nipped at his lip, and his lips parted with a groan. They fell onto the bed. His hands fought against the fastens of her pants and belt and she laughed at how roughly he threw them. Her hands went for his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them, pushing them down with her feet and giggling.

"Eager are we?" Bass grinned at her, and gave her a scorching kiss. It wasn't enough. Their chests touched, and they hissed in pleasure at the contact of naked skin. His hand reached between then and caressed at her womanhood. He grunted at how wet it was for him. Charlie gripped his cock, squeezing slightly and he pulsed in her hand. She guided him to her entrance. Their eyes met. With a swift thrust, he entered her. They moaned. Bass felt her walls, tight and smooth. He planted his arms on both sides of her head, watching her. Her eyes were scrunched in pleasure, hair around her in disarray. God it was probably the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Everything about her was beautiful. He moved. Slowly, agonizingly. But he wanted her to feel the passion pouring from him into her. Her legs wrapped around him and she clutched him close.

"Bass," she gasped.

His passion expanded ten-fold and his thrusts became quicker. He watched her reactions, reveling in her gasps and moans. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough. He needed more. He needed her screaming his name in ecstasy. His arms moved under her, dragging her upwards and they met at the center of the bed. She was straddling him, and he supported them on his knees. She rode him, and he continued to stare at her. Her lip was between her teeth, silencing the noises he want to hear. His lips kissed her nipple, and a gasp escaped her lips. He brought it into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue, tugging at it with his teeth. His left hand moved up and around, cupping her breast, kneading it. She was close. Her walls tightened around him, milking him to his release.

A animalistic cry tore itself from her as she came, and she screamed his name as she undulated around him. She tightened again as he rode out her orgasm, and he came, a sense of pride filling him as his seed filled her.

"Mine." The words came out before he could stop it.

They collapsed and she fell asleep wrapped in his arms. Bass loved her so much. This, he knew, was only the beginning. He would never be able to get enough of her. Ever


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie arose with a sweet kiss on her lips and the aroma of coffee. She sighed and squinted up at a gorgeous looking Monroe. His lips met hers in a fervent kiss and her body heated up in a sweet pleasurable way. Suddenly he was inside of her, and her body tightened in a delicious way. They rolled and Bass lay beneath her, gripping her hips with bruising force. She gasped as his hips thrust upwards, throwing her head back as she came back down unto him. Their pace was slow, sensual, their rhythm that of a slow waltz. Bass was gritting his teeth, hands caressing every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Charlie felt the tightening of her core. She so close. So close. Her body was weeping for release. She needed hard, rough, fast. But whenever she made any sort of movement that even suggested going faster, he wouldn't move. Charlie growled at him, but when he raised a brow at her, she leaned down and kissed him, sobbing against his mouth. Bass continued his treacherous pace.

"Bass, please."

His gaze met her and she could feel herself almost come undone. But she need something, something she couldn't reach.

"Charlotte, cum."

And with that, Charlie came undone. Bass followed soon after and Charlie collapsed on top of him. Bass pressed kisses against her face, on her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, and each kiss had her heart racing.

"Are you ready for another round?"

Charlie curled herself into his chest, resting her hand on his racing heart.

"Another round? Really Bass? You're hornier than a teenager."

The idea of doing it again had her womb clenching with need, her passage slick and thighs becoming wet. He grinned brightly at her. His hands moved down to the small of her back, right before he got to her ass.

"Only for you."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, moving upward to her mouth. His lips moved against hers tenderly. Lips parting, their tongues mated, neither wanting to dominate the kiss. Bass rolled them over again, and he smoothed himself inside of her. They spent the entire day making love and falling in love.

* * *

Charlie had had the best day of her life. Bass was asleep beside her and she turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful. Her hand stroked the curls on his head, moving down the nape of his neck. Her heart clenched. What was this feeling? Bass breathed a sigh and mumbled 'Charlie', before his breaths deepened. A smile made its way to her lips. Her body froze in sudden realization. She loved Sebastian Monroe. With everything she had. She assumed she'd loved him for a long time. And with each passing day she'd falling more and more in love with him. He was so different from the Monroe that had been in charge of the Militia 2 years ago. He was...Bass. And she loved him for that. She owed him so much, her life especially. But would she be able to be what he wanted?

Charlie always needed to be alone for a certain amount of time. She didn't like relying on others. What if she pushed him away? What if she hurt him? What if...she broke his heart. She would never forgive herself. She glanced at Bass again. She loved him to much to want to hurt him. Maybe it was best to let him go. He needed someone who would rely on him, who wouldn't push him away because she liked being alone sometimes. Charlie pressed a lingering good bye kiss on his lips.

She got up from the bed, looking for her clothes. She would have laughed at how crazily her clothes were thrown everywhere, but she couldn't. Her heart hurt to much.

Having trouble finding her shirt, she found one of Bass' and put it on. She pulled the material to her nose and inhaled. It smelt just like him. Like home. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Charlie?" A sleepy Bass looked at her, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Where are you going?"

Charlie approached him, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go get some food and probably check out your wine cellar. I'll be right back." _Liar._ Her heart declared mutiny against her head.

Bass yawned. "Alright." She pressed a kiss against his lips. She pulled back and stared at the expression on his face. His eyes were shut and his lips were pulled back into a small smile. She stroked his cheek, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Charlie had to leave. Staring at him like this made her never want to leave. She was out of the building and she couldn't help glancing at Bass' room. The tears flowed freely. She gave a watery laugh at how ironic this was. Bass had left and she had begged him to stay. Now she was leaving, and she couldn't even bring herself to tell him. Guess that proved how much of a coward she was. She grabbed one of the horses, mounted it and rode away. Rode away from Bass. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched in two. She wanted to go back, lay with Bass and apologize, but she couldn't. If she did, he would never let her leave again. And she would break his heart.

* * *

Bass arose and smiled at how cheesy the setting was. There were literally birds chirping outside and sun was streaming in through the windows. He looked back to Charlie's spot. It was empty. He laid a hand on it. It was cold. Like she hadn't been there for hours. He panicked. He grabbed a pair of pants and ran to go find her. His heart was pounding. When he didn't find her, his heart broke. He fell against the wall, sliding down until his bottom reached the floor. He buried his face in his hands. Why did she leave him? Where did she go? Did the past 2 days...the past week and a half mean nothing to her? He lifted himself off the ground. All these questions and no answers. Well, he was going to go and find some. He was going to track her down, get some answers and make so much love to her, she wouldn't even think about leaving him again. He returned to his room to search for his shirt. It was gone. Pride swept in, knowing she was wearing his shirt in front of everyone. Even when he wasn't there he still managed to stake a claim on her. Determination set in. She was his and no one took what was his.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel Matheson was not only unbelievably happy but incredibly shocked when Charlie showed up at her front door. That is until she noticed Charlie's appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face splotched, like she spent the entire time riding here crying. Miles was out and that was great because then he would go hunting for whoever hurt her. And from what she'd heard, she guessed it had to do with Bass. Charlie smiled sadly at her mother and hugged her.

_Well this day is just full of surprises. _Especially when Charlie burst into sobs.

Rachael stroked her back in a small attempt of comfort. "Charlie, what's wrong."

"I left him, Mom. And it hurts so much."

Rachael led Charlie into the house, sitting her on the couch and planting herself beside her. "Alright, tell me everything."

Charlie shrugged sadly. "There's not much to tell."

Rachel gave her an _are you really trying to play that move?_ face. Charlie sighed. "Mom, I love Bass."

The air died in Rachel's throat. _What?! _She nodded for Charlie to continue. "I left him." The sob built back in Charlie's throat. "And it hurts so much. I just want to go back and hug him and beg him to take me back."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

Charlie breathed in a shaky breath. "I didn't want to hurt him. I felt that I was too independent and would push him away. I feel like I'm going to break his heart."

"Did you ever think that maybe you just did by leaving?"

Charlie's eyes welled. _Great going, Rachel, you just made it worse. _

"Yeah."

Miles stormed in. "Why is..." He trailed off as he took in Charlie and her disheveled appearance. "I'm going to kill him." No matter how calmly Miles stated it, the threat was still there, and Charlie pulled him back.

"Miles stop."

"No," he growled. "He hurt you, I warned him"

"No. Miles! Bass didn't do anything. I did."

Miles glanced at her in confusion.

"I'm like this because I left him. Because I don't want to hurt him. I left him because I love him."

For a second, Miles looked taken aback. He quickly composed himself and gathered Charlie into his arms. "Oh, kiddo."

He pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "Why don't you go take a bath and head up to your room."

Charlie nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Miles grabbed Rachel, gave her a quick kiss and dragged her into the kitchen, so if Charlie was waiting at the top of the stairs, she wouldn't be able to hear them and he would be able to hear her if she tried to approach.

"He's going to come after her. I've seen the way he looked at her. This is a whole new level of emotions for him."

Rachel nodded. "And," Miles continued. "That's his horse. Charlie, without realizing it, just led him straight to her."

She sighed. "We need to stay out of it when Bass comes. Let them resolve it themselves." She gave Miles a pointed look. He chuckled.

"I promise."

* * *

Charlie couldn't help the few tears that escaped after she'd left Mom and Miles. Her heart was yelling at her. If this is what heartbreak did, then she never wanted to fall in love again.

_You wouldn't even need to feel this if you hadn't left, _her heart whispered

Charlie sighed. _I know._

* * *

Bass was determined. And scarred. When he'd gone to search for Connor, he'd found him in a compromising position with Adam. He might have been okay with them together, but he didn't need to see what they did in their spare time. He shuddered. Connor and Adam were riding behind him, Bass in the lead. He smirked at the trail they were following. She didn't know she'd taken his horse, and his horse had customized horseshoes with the Monroe insignia imprinted on it. Why did she leave? Didn't she know how much he loved her? Those questions still ran in his mind. But he knew she probably didn't. He'd never told her. But he'd thought he'd showed her. When he'd made love to her, he treasured her body in every way he could. In every position he could think of her. His heart clenched painfully. If she thought that running away from him was going to stop him from being with her, she was so wrong.

He loved her too much to let her go. And now that she left, he knows what it's like to be without her. At first when he left, the pain was there, not as bad but still there. But now it was excruciating. There was no way he could ever live without her. Unless she wanted him to. He still didn't understand why she left. Did she leave to try and get back at him for leaving? She'd said she'd forgiven him. And she was sincere, he could tell. His determination rose. When he found her, he would get all the answers to his questions.

* * *

Charlie had been moping in her room since she'd finished her bath. She'd laid in bed, wrapped in Bass' shirt. She couldn't help smelling it when her heart clenched. It smelled so much of Bass that it calmed her. She felt more at home than she'd ever been. He was home to her. She traced the mark on her wrist. At first she hated it, but now it had so much more meaning. She was proud of wearing it. Another way to be connected to Bass, as strange as it seemed.

"Charlie!"

That voice. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. She loved the person it belonged to. She glanced out of her window. Bass was there glaring at the house like it had just trampled a puppy. Her heart screamed in joy and a sense of relief found its way into the pit of her stomach. She'd missed him so much. It'd only been a day and she missed him liked crazy. That'd only proved how much she'd fallen. She drew on some pants and slowly walked down the stairs. Her mother and Miles were in the living room, her mom holding him back. She whispered something in his ear and he relaxed slightly.

Charlie stepped out of the house. "Bass." She didn't mean to sound so breathless, so taken by him, but she was, God help her she was.

He strode up to her, stopping so close their noses touched. "Charlie, we're going to settle this thing right now. I'm going to fight you. If you win I'll walk out of your life forever. But if I win..." He gave her his infamous Monroe smirk. "We're going to get married. Today."


	11. Chapter 11

She was still wearing his shirt. That was the first thing he noticed. Then as his eyes explored her, he noticed the puffiness of her eyes, how red her nose was, and how breathless she sounded. Her eyes were filled with longing and relief. Had she missed him just as much as he'd missed her?

_Focus, Bass. You have to beat her. _

Her hair was surrounding her like a golden waterfall, and he knew that if he didn't see her everyday, his life wasn't worth living.

_You're not focusing. _

"Come on, Charlie. Let's finish this. Today. Right now."

Charlie walked confidently in front of him, and his eyes marveled at how her hips swayed. He licked his lips. One day he would lavish her hips. Only her hips, until she begged for her release. But right now, he was focused on claiming her for once and for all. She would never leave him again. She stood in a defensive position, a mix between what he'd showed her and what Miles' had showed her. He smirked. She'd just left herself completely defensive on her left side.

"There will be no punching, kicking and shoving," Connor declared loudly, a smirk across his face. Bass glanced at Rachel and Miles who were watching from behind the door screen. "The point is to have your opponent pinned to the ground for 10 seconds or force them to forfeit."

Bass smirked. This was going to be so easy. He saw determination in her eyes. Well, if she thought that he was going to let her win, she was so wrong. He gave her a lopsided smile. He noticed how she faltered. Connor stood rigidly, scrutinizing them both before he yelled, "Begin!"

The lovers encircled each other, each looking for weaknesses. Bass lung for her left side, and she side-stepped him. She attempted to trip him, and he almost smirked. She was being so clumsy. His hand attempted to grip at her leg, but tripped over himself, unsuccessful. He did, however, grasp Charlie around the waist, pulling her down with him. He landed on his back, but the pain wasn't bad. He rolled them over and pinned her body with his. Her arms were still free as well as her legs, but she was incapable of moving.

"Surrender." The tension rose, no longer filled with determination and longing. Instead it was filled with desire. The sexual tension rose increasingly, and somewhere they distantly heard the screeching of a screen door.

Charlie's deep blue eyes met his, and his heart stopped. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him down onto her. Her arms encircling around his neck, her hand cupping the nape of his neck and pulling him down, her own head lifting to meet his lips with hers. It was soft, gentle, compared to their duel just seconds ago.

"I surrender." _To you. _The words never left her lips, but he could hear them all the same. He could hear them in the way her legs tightened around him and how gently her fingers toyed with the damp curls on the nape of his neck. He could hear it on the soft air she was breathing on his lips.

"Charlie." His whispered, nuzzling his face against hers. "Charlie, I love you. God, I love you so much."

He could feel wetness pooling in his eyes, but when he felt it against his cheeks, he pulled back. Charlie was there, crying, a beautiful smile lighting his heavy heart and his heart swelled. Her face brightened with the light of the sun. Her eyes sparkled with the tears she was shedding and Bass let out a laugh. He kissed her, their lips met with blissful passion.

"Sebastian Monroe, you have no idea how much I love you."

Bass smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Then, love, why don't you show me."

* * *

Back at the house, Rachel and Miles were hugging each other, smiling and Rachel letting a few happy tears fall.

"I knew it. I knew they'd fix it."

Miles laughed. "Of course you did.

* * *

Bass felt the urgency within the both of them, the way they were tearing at each others' clothes. He knew what they were both looking for, they wanted skin to skin. The warmth of a naked body pressed against their own. They were feasting on each other, each desperate to make the other moan. Bass' hands moved to her breasts, cupping them, thrumming the nipples with his fingers. His lips slid down her neck, taking her pearled pink nipple into his mouth. Charlie moaned, hands kneading into his hair. Her hand moved down his body, moving in-between them, gripping his member. Bass released her, a groan escaping his lips.

"Charlie..." the words died in his throat as he watched her sink to her knees, a pink tongue snaking out, licking at the crown of his cock. He moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy. His mouth released a hiss as her mouth encircled him, and he lost himself to the pleasure. He was close. Charlie's mouth worked magic on him, teeth grazing his shaft as she took him farther and deeper into her mouth. "Charlie..." Bass gritted his teeth. It was too much. Her hand encircled the base of his shaft, stroking him, fingers working at him furiously to a quick release. His lips parted in a silent scream. His body tightened and his seed spilled into her mouth. She stood up, the movement erotic to him as his body slowly recovered from his release. He kissed her, moving towards the wall. Charlie faced the wall, bending over as she did so, and he took his time gazing at her. She was so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. He eased himself inside of her, moving apathetically as he braced himself on the wall. His lips grazed her ear, caressing it with air blown from his mouth as he reveled at how deep he was inside her, he would need to do this position more often.

"Bass, please..." Damn, so much for taking it slow. His hips ignored his brain, telling her to memorize the feel of each part of her. Instead his hips increased their pace, matching that of a mad man, his hands gripping her hips as she moved them against him. They didn't last very long, and he placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Charlie," his voice came out in a possessive growl. "If you ever leave me again, I will fuck you like the rutting savage that I am."

She giggled, turning around and kissing him, pulling back with a grin. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Before you read **

**Thanks guys for reading! Honestly, I totally love you for helping me continue to write! I loved reading all your comments and when you guys became followers, you literally brightened my day, so thanks! :)**

* * *

Miles was starting to get worried. Bass and Charlie had gone into the stables about 3 hours ago. He wanted to go and see what they were up to, but he was afraid of what he might see when he did. His over-protectiveness came out, and he ran out to the barn. He slammed open the door, and shielded his eyes as he saw what he knew he probably would have seen when he walked in on them. Charlie and Bass, rolling around the floor, Bass slamming himself inside of her.

"God dammit Bass!"

Bass glowered at him, standing up after he pulled out and passing Charlie his shirt. Miles glowered at him and dove in for the kill. His fist slammed against Bass' cheekbone, but Charlie got in between them, preventing him from injuring Bass further.

"Alright boys, that's enough."

Bass and Miles turned to look her. Miles' eyes shifted away and he glared at Bass, who was watching Charlie with predatory hunger.

"Can you guys at least...keep it to a minimum, at least in front of me?"

Bass snickered. "You walked in on us."

Charlie elbowed him, and raised a brow at him before nodding. "Sure."

Miles sauntered off, shuddering. That was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Charlie burst out laughing as soon as Miles left. Her heart was leaping in her chest as she turned to Bass, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bass gave a chuckle, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Well, that was unexpected."

Charlie smiled, and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"You know you're going to have to marry me, right?" Bass' voice was soft, uncertain, and she hated herself for it. Charlie pulled him down for a kiss.

"I will. If you ask me."

Bass gave her a break-taking smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hand skimming her body before cupping her cheek and angling her for a kiss. Charlie giggled. This was definitely the best day of her whole life. Bass gave a resented sigh.

"What?"

"I have to go back to the encampment. I need to grab something important."

Charlie smiled. "You do know you have to be back by noon, right? Aaron and Priscilla are getting married today."

Bass kissed her. "I know. I'll be back before that, most likely."

"Alright."

* * *

The preparations for Aaron's wedding were being taken care of rapidly. The priest was there and Aaron was pacing, speaking his vows to himself, probably trying to ingrain them into his memory. Charlie chuckled quietly, and ran forward to give him a hug.

"Hey Charlie."

Aaron was sweating like horse being in labor all day.

"Aaron, relax. Everything will go perfectly."

Aaron flashed a quick, anxious smile. "So...what's this I hear about you and Bass?"

Charlie flushed and Aaron's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you just blush?"

She gave him a shove. "No Aaron. I didn't."

"Good, because then I'd have to go find the real Charlie." Aaron grinned at her, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Charlie rolled her eyes, and continued helping out, waiting for Bass to come back.

* * *

Bass had made it back with perfect timing. He'd arrived just before Priscilla did. He nervously wiped his palms on his pants.

_I can do this. I can do this. _

The wedding went down perfectly, and Bass couldn't help but wish that this was his wedding. He wanted to be with Charlie now. A thumb caressed his hand, moving in soothing circles as Priscilla glided down the aisle. He watched Aaron's face morph into pure love and adoration and smiled. Aaron looked so smitten and he almost laughed. Priscilla was a beautiful bride and Aaron was lucky to have her. God, he couldn't wait for his own wedding.

Charlie's hand squeezed his, and he slowly brought it up to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles. Bass watched as her eyes filled with love and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted around them, and he heard Charlie laugh. The festivities were up and about and suddenly Aaron was telling all the bachelors to group up. Single women were also pushed to one side.

"Alright," Aaron began. "Usually, way back when, people would do this one after the other but Priscilla and I," Aaron grabbed Priscilla's hand. "Have decided to do it at the same time. To give it a more uncontrolled, fate-like atmosphere."

The guests laughed, and Aaron proceeded to pushing his head under Priscilla's skirt and dragging out the garter with his teeth. Bass laughed. It'd been such a long time since he'd seen this.

Both Priscilla and Aaron took their spots. He watched as Aaron and his wife shared a secret with their eyes. _What's going on here?_

"One! Two! Three!"

Both the garter and bouquet flew into the air. Bass extended his hands out to humor Aaron. A silk material landed in his hand...and then fell. Another caught it and he laughed. And then paused. Charlie was sitting in the chair, bouquet placed carefully in her lap. He glanced around, watching the guy approach his woman with a lustful grin. He scowled and pushed himself to the other man's side before he could get to Charlie.

"I'll take that," Bass snatched the garter out of the man's hand with a glare. The bachelors surrounding them laughed. Charlie watched Bass as he pushed his way out of the crowd, a smile across his face glazed with a possessive look in his eyes. Charlie gave him a knowing smile, and he winked. The world around them vanished. Bass knelt in front of her, bringing the garter slowly up her leg. He paused at her knee, taking it with his teeth and continuing upward. His eyes never left hers. He paused at her upper thigh, placing a light kiss before moving away as slowly as he could manage. The world returned as the guests cheered.

Bass turned to Aaron, who was sitting beside Miles and Rachel. He glanced at Charlie who smiled up at him. He gestured for her to remain seated.

"Aaron I know that this is a special day for you and Priscilla, so I want to congratulate you. But I also have to say something because I don't think I can wait any longer. Aaron. Miles. Rachel. You've all looked out for Charlie way before I came into the picture, so I want to ask you the most important thing ever. I love that woman right there," he gestured to Charlie, glancing at her and smiling softly. "And I know that you all love her too. So I want to ask you, will you give me permission to marry her."

There was a stunned silence. Miles smiled. "Of course Bass."

Rachel nodded in silent agreement, the tears dancing in her eyes. Aaron nodded as well and he raised his glass. "I thoroughly accept this."

Bass knelt beside Charlie again. "Well then, now that I have their permission...what about you?"

Bass held up the ring he had gone to retrieve from his encampment. His grandmother's ring. Charlie sat there with the biggest grin on her face that he'd ever seen.

"Of course!" She leapt at him, lips meeting. She pulled back and he groaned in disappointment. "Bass, I fucking love you."

He grinned. "Charlotte Matheson, I love you so much more."


	13. Chapter 13

There were so many things right with that moment. So many wonderful things that it was hard to describe what exactly it was that he felt. He knew love was there, complete adoration, possessiveness, he knew damn straight that was there, endearment and overwhelming need of protectiveness. And to top it off he was anxious. What if she ran off again? What if she left him here because she'd decided that he wasn't good enough for her. He'd let himself be damned before he let that happen. He'd hunt her down and force her to marry him. His heart pounded against his rib cage, his throat was dry and he licked his lips in anticipation. Rachel had put it in her head that it was "traditional" for the woman to make the man wait to see the dress because it was bad luck. Charlie had such a laugh at him his gut was kneading with fear. Would she wear something so unbelievably sexy that he wouldn't be able to keep him hands off? Reception be damned straight to hell because if that was the case, he would drag her out of this church as soon as their vows were made to have his wicked way with her.

Damn Rachel and her traditions. He didn't know how she got all of these things but she did. A nice church, fresh flowers and even a god damned chorus. He heard the priest chuckle behind him.

"You must really love her to be this nervous."

Bass urged to retort sarcastically, but in truth he was afraid. This was a huge commitment. What if she wasn't ready?

Bass sighed. "I love her too much that it sometimes hurts."

The priest smiled. "Well then I'm guessing," he gestured to the doors with a pointed chin. "So does she."

Bass turned towards the doors, the chorus erupting in a harmonious symphony of notes. Charlie stood there basking in the sun, her face glowing angelically as the white from her gown reflected off her face. The dress was both a mixture of innocence and sexiness. Long, elegant and wrapped in silk. Where the hell did Rachel get this? He grinned. It didn't matter. Charlie was there, gazing at him with desire. He smirked and she rolled her eyes at his arrogance. Today was the day.

* * *

Charlie knew she had to be sweating like a pig on Christmas, whatever Christmas was. Bass' eyes watched her adoringly and she smiled at him. Did he like the dress? She felt uncertain and clumsy, not being used to long dresses or any type of heel for that matter. Where her mother got this dress she had no idea. Miles was escorting her down the aisle as the guests stood up to watch her as she past, but she didn't care. Her eyes were glued on the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sebastian Monroe. Her heart swelled at the thought. This was insane, but then again, when did Charlie not do anything crazy. Bass looked wonderful, his hair slicked back and his face cleanly shaven, both of which looked nice but she liked how he normally looked. She loved it when he looked rugged and overly manly with his scruffy cheeks and messy hair. She giggled and his eyes brightened. Miles smiled at her.

"You are too crazy to be getting married this soon."

"And your too old to not be getting married anytime soon."

Her fearsome uncle blushed and she smirked, pecking his cheek before moving towards Bass. He held out his hand, which she gratefully took, and placed a lingering kiss on it, watching her all the while.

The priest chuckled. "I'll make the ceremony quick enough for you two to indulge yourselves later." Charlie flushed, but Bass on the other hand found himself preparing for what would come later on. She hummed in appreciation. So no reception then, she mused. Her mother would be disappointed, but she'd rather have more of Bass in private seeing as how then she could entertain herself. The priest continued on, asking them to say their vows, and Charlie simply stared at him before telling him that he made her who she was and that if she would want to grow old and die with anyone, marry anyone, love anyone, or sacrifice herself for anyone it would be Bass. His eyes softened lovingly and he leaned in for a kiss, which had the priest smacking at his shoulder. Bass glowered at him and the priest grinned back mischievously. Bass then proceeded to tell her how he was sorry for all the mistakes he committed and that he hoped that she would allow him to make a few more but only with her. She smiled and nodded.

"Do you, Sebastian Monroe, take Charlie Matheson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You're kidding right?" Bass smirked, and glanced at Charlie. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Charlie giggled. "And do you, Miss Matheson, take Sebastian Monroe to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Charlie gave a cheeky grin and shrugged. "I guess so."

Bass growled at her, and the priest gave a hearty laugh. Bass' arms wound themselves around her waist. "Say it."

"Say what?" Charlie knew her 'innocence' was irritating him.

"I do."

Charlie laughed, moving her head closer to his ear, but not close enough so that when she spoke it would hurt him. "I do."

The priest shook his head in amusement, before throwing his hands and declaring, "I now pronounce you man and wife." He glanced quickly at Bass, who was waiting for the signal to pounce. "You may kiss the bride."

Bass' mouth molded against hers in a desperate search for possession. Screw that damn reception. Charlie felt her body grow weak with longing and a need so powerful, she didn't know if her body could stand it much longer. His tongue caressed hers lovingly, his large hands gripping her waist to to hold her in place, as her hands cupped his neck for deeper contact. The world disappeared and Bass growled deep in his throat. Someone cleared their throat and then Miles said, "You do know you're going to have a room together by the end of the night right?"

Bass glowered at him and turned back to Charlie who was fighting her desire. Bass leaned in for another kiss, but Charlie only giggled, pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose.

Oh, this was so not over.


	14. Epilogue

After the ceremony, Bass couldn't wait any longer. _Screw this damn reception. _He whisked Charlie into his arms and ran out of the church before Rachel could say, "Monroe!" Charlie giggled, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and licking at the skin. He hissed.

"Charlie, not the time. I swear I will take you on the floor, right now."

She laughed huskily into his ear, nibbling his earlobe before letting out a small moan. His face knit with determination. Their house was right there. He couldn't wait to even open the door, or set Charlie down to find the key. He kicked the door open, laughing when it came off its hinges and proceeded to the bed room. He glanced down at Charlie, who was watching him with unmasked desire, her lower lip between her teeth. He smirked. He'd promised himself that tonight wouldn't just be like there other times. This time would be slow, sensual and he would fulfill her needs in more than one aspect.

He set her down, encircling her, watching as she trembled. He reached for the laces of her dress, slowly untying them, reveling in the inches of revealed skin. Finally the dress came undone, falling to the floor. His callous hands caressed the exposed skin of her back. Charlie sighed, leaning back into his touch as his hands found the way to the front of her body. The angelic underwear would have to go, he smirked. He pulled it down as he licked his way down her legs. He came back up, his tongue following a different path as he proceeded to taking off her bra.

"Bass...stop...teasing me."

Bass chuckled, moving up her body again. "Who's teasing?"

Charlie let out a frustrated groan. "This is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Bass laughed, his hands roaming down to her core. She tilted her head back and moaned. His hands explored her naked flesh, teasing her clitoris and her entrance. His finger positioned itself, soaking itself in her wetness, before pushing inside of her. She bucked against his finger, his cock hardening as she tightened around him.

"..Bass..." Her voice was sex, spurring him forward.

Bass' fingers picked up a faster rhythm, her hips rocking in perfect harmony. Her hand wrapped itself around the base of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, the other wrapping around his cock, stroking him gently. Everything he didn't want. He wanted hard, rough, fast; control be damned.

"Char-"

Her hand tightened and a groan escaped his lips. "Dammit Charlie. Don't tease me."

Charlie giggled. "Told you."

Bass growled, turning her to nuzzle her breasts, the new position bringing a cry from her lips. Charlie used the new position to pounce on him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her moist core rubbing against his clothed erection. She rubbed against him, a hiss escaping her lips, her eyes fluttering shut and her back arching. Bass' legs worked their way to the bed. His self-restrain left him as soon as he touched the softness of the mattress. Charlie was splayed across the white sheets, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Slowly, his fingers moved out of her and a cry left her lips. He leaned down, her lips so alluring that he could barely resist. His lips brushed against hers, and he smiled at the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Bass..." Bass pulled back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were filled with every emotion he loved. Including the love for him. He loved this woman with everything he had. He slowly dragged his lips down her cheek.

"Charlie. I love you. I love you so much."

She rubbed her cheek against his smooth skin. "I love you more." Bass' lips lingered against her own.

"Impossible."

The rest of the night, they showed each other just how much they loved each other. Their kisses were deeper, each moan held so much more than pleasure, every thrust held promise to how they each belonged to one other. And it was perfect. And beautiful.

They finished at the break of dawn, exhausted and satisfied, intertwined with one another.

"Bass?" Charlie gave a sleepy yawn.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. No matter how screwed up the world is, and no matter how screwed up our past is, I will always love you."

Bass nuzzled her curls and gave a soft sigh against her ear. "And I, Charlie Monroe, will always love you."

Charlie giggled at the way her name sounded. "Mr. and Mrs. Monroe huh?"

She glanced at him and laughed. He smiled adoringly at his wife. "Against the world, love."

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms, ignoring the fucked up world outside.

**The End**

* * *

_Dear god you have no IDEA how hard it was to write that freaking chapter...Anyway! Sorry for the wait! I'm probably going to write another Charloe starting this week or next, and it's going to actually go with the plot of the show! :) YAY! _


End file.
